


We meet again?

by honeyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Mark, Fluff, I’m bad at tags, M/M, One Night Stand, Smut, Swearing, Workplace, donghyuck is so awkward stop him, markhyuck, matk works for dongyuck now, possible angst, this took too long, top!donghyuck, top!hyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyjeno/pseuds/honeyjeno
Summary: Marks week doesn’t exactly go to plan so he goes to a club wanting to get drunk and mess around. After a one night stand with a particularly attractive guy he goes home thinking nothing more of it only to discover the next day, his one night stand is his new boss.





	We meet again?

Of course he had to be fired this week of all weeks. Mark had planned on quitting his job at his local supermarket after finding out he had been accepted as a secretary, which was an incredible step up from stacking shelves. He was surprised he’d got the job because the woman who interviewed him didn’t seem to take much interest, so he presumed it was his new boss who had picked him from the hundreds of other perfectly able applicants. 

But no. Before he could even quit his job, he was fired. His stupid coworker/friend Johnny said he would take Marks Saturday night shift but forgot making Mark get the blame. I mean he was gonna quit anyway but he would have to explain to his new boss that he was fired which didn’t look great. 

It was a Sunday evening, the sun just beginning to disappear behind the array of clouds in vibrant orange and yellows. It was a nice evening Mark thought to himself propping his chin up with his hand. Just the sort of night to go out. Although the sun made it seem hot it was actually a lot cooler making it the perfect time for Mark to wear his cliche black leather pants. He flicked a shimmery powder across his cheeks, sprayed some sort of perfume and slammed his apartment door behind him, beginning to walk to the club that was only a couple blocks away. 

Mark really wasn’t in the mood to start his new job tomorrow but he needed money so he set his alarm on the way to the club making sure it was switched on. He handed some money to the bouncer his eyebrows knitted together. Almost immediately, he headed towards the bar, easily gaining the bartenders attention and ordering some sickly olive coloured drink that was bound to make his head whirl. Mark downed the drink grimacing slightly and then got up in search of someone. He spotted a decent looking guy with black curls and a weird looking top and he began to dance with him, his eyes darting from corner to corner in search of someone else. 

A hand grabbed one side of Marks waist gently turning him to the right. He stared at the hand on his waist before looking up to meet the persons gaze. The other man gave a lopsided grin his honey skin glowing under the pale white lights. “You come here often?” The man shouted over the booming music. Classic. “Not really, how about you?” Mark returned. “Nah, whats your name?” He said moving both his hands onto the very bottom of Marks waist.  
Mark felt a tinge of blush creeping into his cheeks as he stepped closer to the other man. “It’s Mark, whats yours?”  
“Donghyuck.”  
Mark didn’t bother replying after that, his other emotions clogging up his thoughts. A pang of arousal hit him as Donghyucks growing erection grazed his thigh. They stayed like that a little while, until Donghyuck rested his head on Marks shoulder and his hot breath ghosted across Marks neck causing him to drag his hands across Donghyuck’s chest and let out a whiny moan. Before he could even blink, their lips were pressed together, hot tongues roaming each other’s mouths. Much to his dislike Mark pulled away, desperate for more, desperate for skin to skin contact. “D-do you have some place... we could go?” Mark managed to say. Donghyuck nodded grabbing Marks shoulder manoeuvring him through the crowds of people swimming around. They reached the exit and Donghyuck threw his hand up beckoning a nearby taxi. His hand had gradually moved from Marks shoulder further down to his wrist yet his grip wasn’t tight. 

They didn’t speak during the taxi ride to wherever Donghyuck was taking them, as his hand lay resting on Marks thigh gripping tight enough to make his cock twitch in his leather pants, becoming incredibly uncomfortable. Any sudden movement and Donghyucks hand would be touching Marks growing cock. He tried to stay as still as he could but the road to what he presumed was where Donghyuck lived, had many potholes and each time they would go over one, Donghyucks hand would brush his cock causing him to press his lips harder together. 

The taxi came to a sudden halt and Donghyuck handed over the money muttering a quick “thanks.” From what Mark could make out in the dark it was a nice apartment complex, possibly too nice for someone of their age but it didn’t really matter. They walked hastily to the door where Donghyuck pulled a key out of his pocket and scrambled with the door trying to unlock it. When he eventually got it open they walked inside, Donghyuck slamming the door loudly behind him and walking ahead towards what looked like an elevator. The metal doors slid shut slowly and once they did Donghyuck pressed the number 14 and then turned to face Mark again pushing him to the other wall, trapping their bodies between one another. Mark tried to kiss him again but instead of the plump lips he’d felt before, he felt Donghyucks finger on his own lips stopping him. Mark let out a needy whine making Donghyuck chuckle “Be Patient.” He muttered into Marks ear, his finger still pressed against his lips. A wave of confidence grew over Mark as he opened his mouth taking in Donghyuck’s finger that had been stoppping him. His eyes squeezed shut and he held his head back as Mark slowly let his tongue run round his finger becoming rewarded with the breathy moans escaping his mouth. 

Then suddenly the lift came to a halt the noise making both of them jump, giggling like schoolboys when they realised what it was. Donghyuck grabbed Marks wrist once again and led him to another door, with which he took his keys again and unlocked the front door, not bothering to turn any lights on. They stumbled down the hallway desperate to touch one another again and Mark felt his lips clash into Donghyucks once more as he turned the door handle to his bedroom. 

The door burst open and the two fell onto the bed lips still attached. Mark tried to take the cream shirt off of Donghyuck, fumbling with the buttons until it finally slipped off revealing Donghyuck’s toned stomach his honey skin still glowing even in the dark of the night. Mark seized the opportunity and grabbed and touched at anything he could. He found himself nipping at Donghyuck’s neck, sucking on it completely when he turned his neck to the side bearing more of his skin. Bright red marks began to bloom on his neck that would stay for a least a couple days. 

Out of nowhere Donghyuck lifted his legs over Mark straddling him their cocks rubbing against each others causing both of them to groan desperately. The fabric was becoming an utter nuisance and clearly Donghyuck thought the Same as he undid Marks belt, chucking it to one side then undoing the buttons on his shirt also throwing it to one side. Donghyuck returned the favour by sucking onto Marks neck even nipping slightly, while Mark struggled out of his leather pants and shoes until he was completely bare. Donghyuck spent no time doing the same until he grasped hold of Mark again leaning him backward until he was lying on top him, the heat burning between them. Mark ran his nose along Donghyucks jaw almost becoming too romantic but enjoying it too much to care. He rested his head there taking in Donghyucks scent of sweat,mint and an expensive perfume.  
Without warning, Mark felt Donghyuck wrap his mouth around his cock not taking it all in but letting the weight and warmth lay on his tongue. A choked moan made its way out of Marks mouth, partly from the shock but mainly because it felt so incredibly good. His smooth tongue curled around Marks cock moving further and further along until began to suck lightly, making his legs automatically spread out further his hands resting in Donghyucks soft hair pulling gently at the locks. A low growl escaped Donghyucks lips the vibration causing shivers to run up Marks spine. His hair had slipped inbetween Marks fingers the messy strands framing his face, tiny beads of sweat falling down his forehead. They were both fully erect now, and Mark could feel Donghyucks need rising. “F...fuck me” Mark whispered breathily into his ear. Donghyuck moaned loudly, pinning Mark down with one hand and fumbling around in a draw with another. Sounds of fast breathing filled the bedroom as Donghyuck eventually opened the condom and slid it on, then went straight back to pressing down on Marks chest. Donghyuck flipped him over and he felt a finger prodding at his entrance, jerking him back to reality, a cold slick finger entering him covered with lube. His back arched in a painful pleasure and he clenched around Donghyuck’s finger adjusting to the new sensation, his mind whirling. Donghyuck added another finger working at a slow pace as to not hurt him, “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good” he murmured into Marks ear. He started scissoring, curling his fingers in a way that made Marks eyes flutter closed. Donghyuck finally added a third finger and began searching for that one spot. 

Mark arched his back suddenly, strangled moans escaping his lips as Donghyuck brushed his fingers repeatedly against that one spot. Mark began thrusting his hips trying to fuck himself with Donghyucks fingers his eyes squeezed shut as pleasure overtook him. Then emptiness overcame him as Donghyucks fingers were removed for a few seconds and then Mark could feel him hovering at his entrance. “Please Donghyuck.” Mark tried to whisper. He let out a cluster of curses whimpering as he felt Donghyuck slowly slide in. The pain was slight now the pleasure taking over completely. Both of them let out long awaited moans as Mark buried his hands in the sheets gripping tightly. The Air filled with gasps and groans from them both as the pace increased rapidly and then Mark heard Donghyuck whimper as he came filling him up, panting heavily as Mark came not shortly after. 

They slowly came down from their high and then Mark began to realise the reality of his situation, he had no idea where he was or how he would get home. “Fuck, i don’t know how I’m gonna get home” He finally announced sitting up and grabbing his phone to check the time. It was 2:03am. He felt Donghyuck pull him back down so he was lying next to him. “Just stay here it’s fine, we’ll sort it tomorrow.” He said softly, burying his face in Marks shoulder. It was usually strange to sleep at someone’s house after a one night stand but to be honest he didn’t really have a choice. So he draped an arm over Donghyuck and closed his eyes letting exhaustion and sleep overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from like 2-5 this Morning so although it isn’t too great I spent a long time on it so I please like + comment glkfkklg and I’ll answer any questions! Also bare in mind this is my first proper time writing smut so I’m so sorry if it’s not great :(


End file.
